TMNT: Satisfaction Brought It Back
by DayDreamerxo15
Summary: When a teenage gymnast turns into a mutant, she never imagined she would fall for a certain turtle in red. Is it possible that Raphael is a cat person after all? Raph/OC


**A/N: Here is my first ever tmnt fanfic! Takes place in the nickelodeon show, after the episode _Metalhead Rewired_. I****t starts off about my OC, Scarlett, so just go with it in the beginning because she's a pretty big character. The second half of this chapter involves the turtles. This is kinda short, but it gets better I promise. Review and let me know what you think! Feel free to leave suggestions/complaints/etc. **

Scarlett had never been so angry in her life. She was angry that her parents got a divorce, angry that her dad cheated, angry that she didn't see it coming sooner. She never imagined that they would break up the family like this. They never fought, never raised their voices at each other. She thought everything was fine between them. She almost couldn't believe it when she found out her dad had been seeing another woman. How could he do that to her mom? How could he do that to _her_?

Scarlett didn't want to end up like her parents. But she was only sixteen and bit naive when it came to love. She was a hopeless romantic and hopelessly in love with her boyfriend, Nate. They had been together for almost a year now and she was sure that he was her soul mate. She sat on the bleachers next to the basketball court, watching Nate and his two best friends (Luke and Barry) practice. They did this most nights, same time same place.

Scarlett was looking up at the buildings that surrounded them, listening to police sirens in the distance. It was late, past midnight. She wondered if her mom was home yet. Probably not. She was probably doing a late show, as usual.

"Earth to Scarlett." Someone sang next to her. Her best friend, Maggie, was drumming her fingers on the wood bench, clearly impatient. "Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?"

"Something about… a new cheer captain." Scarlett flashed a smile, proving that she had been listening… a little.

She rolled her eyes "Yes and that the new cheer captain should be me? A little _support _would be nice." She looked at the guys "Hey, Nate, do you think I'd make a good cheer captain?"

"Sure, why not?" He replied as he made a shot. It fell into the basket. He made it look too easy. "Then Scarlett could take your place."

He was kidding, but Maggie perked up, getting an idea. "Hey, he's right. How would you feel about joining the team? We could really use you!"

"Cheerleading?" No way. Not in a million years would she join a team of snobby, stuck up cheerleaders. Maggie was the only one she could tolerate. "_Pass_."

"Oh come on! Maybe this is just what you need. It'll get your mind off gymnastics. I mean, you_ have _been pretty grouchy since… you know."

Scarlett shook her head "Look, cheerleading just isn't my thing. I would never fit in with those girls."

"You didn't fit in with the gymnastics girls." Maggie pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I loved the sport. That's all I cared about… not that it matters anymore."

Maggie stared at her, frustrated. "Scarlett, I know you've been going through a lot this past month. But if you're doing this just to get back at your dad, then you're an idiot."

"That's not what- you don't know what you're talking about!" She snapped back. "Just butt out for once, alright?"

That's when the guys decided to call it a night. "Hey, we're beat. Barry and I are gonna get going." Luke called out "Want us to walk you home, Maggie?"

Maggie nodded. She turned to Scarlett "If you change your mind about cheerleading, let me know." With that, she walked off down the alley with Luke and Barry.

Nate approached the bleachers and sat down next to her. She was happy to finally be alone with him. "Do you think I'm an idiot? For getting kicked out of gymnastics?"

"I think you're the smartest most beautiful girl I know."

Scarlett beamed, and she leaned in to kiss him. He was all sweaty from playing but she didn't care. All her problems seemed to slip away. Her entire body tingled. He kissed her harder, accidently pushing his basketball off the bench.

"Donnie, let's go!" Raph called back, realizing his brother had fallen behind. The four turtles were out on their usual patrol when something caught Donatello's eye. He leaned over the rooftop to get a better look, tilting his head to one side as he observed the two teenagers making out.

Raph landed beside him, wondering what he was looking at. He felt embarrassed when he realized what it was. "I wonder… what it's like to be kissed like that." Donatello thought out loud, a picture of April entering his mind.

Raph shook his head. He never thought about it, really. He didn't have time for that. Yet he found himself staring too, wondering _why_ humans kissed like that. What did they gain from it, anyway?

"Hey, you guys coming or what?" Leonardo called out, after realizing his whole team had fallen behind. "And where's Mikey?"

Suddenly, Michelangelo appeared out of nowhere with his T-phone in hand. "Guess who just beat his high score! This new game is addicting!"

"Shh! There are people down there. They'll hear you." Leo warned.

"What are they _doing_?" Mikey asked, leaning far over the edge.

Raph jerked him back, embarrassed again. "It's none of our business. Let's go."

But as Mikey was pulled back, he accidently dropped his T-phone off the roof. His brothers glared at him and he smiled back nervously. "Oops."

Scarlett heard the noise as it hit the ground. She pushed Nate away. "Did you hear that?"

"No? What?"

She got up and walked over to it, Nate following. She picked it up and saw that the screen was completely cracked in half. "Look, it's some kind of phone."

"Looks like a piece of junk to me."

"What, did it fall from the roof?" She looked up, confused. No one was there. "Weird."

"Well it's broken now. Toss it in the trash." Nate said, gesturing to the garbage can.

"Wait, doesn't it look like a shell? Like the back of a _turtle _shell, right?" Scarlett showed him, amused.

"Ohh, it's a _shell _phone. That's fascinating." Nate said, sarcastically. He grabbed his basketball and started to walk off. "Toss it and let's go."

Scarlett rolled her eyes. She went to throw it out but something stopped her. She slipped it into her back pocket instead. Scarlett glanced up at the building one last time, wondering who could have dropped it. But the rooftop was empty. A sudden chill went down her spine, and so she quickly went to go catch up with Nate.

The four turtles appeared out of the shadows, watching the girl and her boyfriend disappear. "_Shell _phone. Why didn't we think of that?" Mikey asked.

Raph hit him in the back of the head "Nice going. Now that girl has our phone."

"It shouldn't be an issue. It broke from the fall, so she won't be able to use it in any way." Donnie explained. "I'll just make you a new one, Mikey… for the fourth time this month."

"Aw thanks, D!"

As Leo and Mikey ran off into the night, Raph glanced at Donnie. His brother sighed sadly, accepting the fact that he'd never be human and probably never kiss a girl like that. But what shot did that leave him with April? Especially now that Casey Jones was in the picture.

Raph didn't understand what Donnie was so upset about. April had kissed him once before. It was on the cheek but it still counted for something, right? Raph was grateful not to be so hopelessly in love like his brother. He was pretty sure that would never happen for him, and he was _totally_ okay with that.

That is… until he meets a certain gymnast who changes his mind.


End file.
